


She Knows

by Silwer999



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: AU Celena is Festivia's daughter, Festivia using parties to cover up her depression, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Weird and pretentious, at least that what I was going for, but its Shastacan's, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwer999/pseuds/Silwer999
Summary: Celena knows the Truth





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So we know that Celena knew a lot of secrets and I thought (and already saw other people theorize that as well) that maybe she knew the truth about Festivia. So I wrote a fic about it and made Celena Festivia’s daughter to make things more interesting. Even if I'm fairly sure that she was born way too late for that.
> 
> I'm new to this fandom and not well versed in fanfiction writing so any tips and corrections are appreciated (like if anybody has any idea what to do with this beginning, I'm happy with the rest of this fic but the beginning feels really weak to me.)
> 
> Warning: Celena refers to Meteora as a dangerous half-breed. If anybody finds that upsetting it's in the sentence right below the one mentioning of rightful heir.

Celena was a Princess of Mewni. The daughter of a Great Queen. The heir of a Great Nation.

 

The heir to The Magic Wand.  

 

She could not wait to get that wand. She knew exactly what she would do with it.

 

 

 

Celena just got the wand.

She could finally cast spells.

She could finally _make_ spells.

She knew exactly what spell she wanted to make.

 

Celena loved secrets. Celena loved knowledge. Celena loved information.

 

She wanted to know every secret.

She wanted to know everything there was.

She will know everything now.

 

Her grandmother ran off with the monster.

Her grandfather died long ago.

They left her mother in despair but she was smiling, smiling, smiling.

 

There was a great secret there. There was a great story there. Celena wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know what happened.

She wanted to know everything.

 

She could make a spell for that.

She made a spell for that.

 

She wanted to know the biggest secret in Mewni.

 

_The spell was cast._

 

She knew the biggest secret in Mewni.

  


There was a usurper on the throne of Mewni.

_Her mother on the throne of Mewni._

 

A worthless peasant on the throne of Mewni.

_A great queen on the throne of Mewni._

 

A rightful heir somewhere in the world.

_A dangerous half-breed somewhere in the world._

 

She was nothing more than a commoner where no commoner had any business being.

_She was nothing but a princess and she would do her princess duty._

 

Celena loved her kingdom.

_She would not tear it apart with it._

Celena loved her mother.

_She would not break her heart with it._

Celena loved secrets.

_She would have to take this one to her grave._

 


End file.
